Mumfie came to the Disney Kingdom/Mumfie chose his new friends wisely
Here is how Mumfie came to the Disney Kingdom in Mumfie's Equestrian Journey. At the World of Disney, Mickey Mouse was holding a banquet to his new friends from beyond it. Mickey Mouse: All right now. Everyone, Everypony, and Every Creature enjoying the banquet? Mumfie: We sure have, Mickey. Just then, Mumfie accidentally bumped into Zummi Gummi. Zummi Gummi: Oops, pardon me! Mumfie: Sorry. Gruffi Gummi: Mumfie, what're you doing here? We haven't seen since you visit our treehouse. Mumfie: Wait, I don't understand this. Since when did any of you come to see Mickey and his friends more often? Zummi Gummi: This week, it's safe to show ourselves to our existence as Mickey brought peace to our cultures. Grammi Gummi: And we owe it all to him for everything he's done. Tummi Gummi: So, what's all the ruckus, Mumife? Mumfie: Well, I'm starting my own alliance. If any of you like to join me, you're more than welcome to. Zummi Gummi: Sure, Mumfie. Tummi Gummi: We'll help you. Grammi Gummi: Count me in. Sunni Gummi: Sure thing, Mumfie. Cubbi Gummi: I'm ready. Gruffi Gummi: With ya all the way. Gusto Gummi: It would be an honor. Artie Deco: Sure, count us in. Mumfie: Excellent, glad to have you all with us. So, Genie and Eden beins to announce on Mumfie's behalf. Genie: Ladies and Gentlemen, Boys and Girls! Eden: Introducing, the Alliance of Friendship led by the one and only Mumfie! Mumfie: (clears his throat on the microphone) As any of you all know, I have been recruiting my old and new friends from Equestria. And right now, I'm looking for plenty more. If any of you would like to join the Alliance of Friendship, Come forward towards me. First, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Timon's wife, Tatiana and Rafiki came to him. Zazu: Hello there, Mumfie. If you're looking for a reporter, I'm the bird for you. Pumbaa: Hey, Timon. What if we join him? Timon: Nah, I'd rather stay back and let him do all the... Hey, I got a better idea. What if we join him? Tatiana: That's what he said, Timon. Timon: I know, which is a good idea. Rafiki: (chuckle) Any story worth telling is worth telling twice. Then, the Seven Dwarfs came up to him. Doc: It would be an honor to join your alliance, Mumfie. Grumpy: Sure, whatever ya say. Happy: We're glad to join you, Mumfie. Sleepy: (yawning) Count us in. Bashful: That'll be wonderful. Sneezy: We're with ya. (as Dopey nodded) Next, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer came to him. Friend Owl: Count me in, Mumfie. Big Mama: Honey, you got yourselves some extra helping wings. Dinky: We're with ya all the way, Mumfie. Boomer: Yeah. We're in, we're in. (chuckles) Then, the Wonderlanders came up to him. The White Rabbit: We're coming to join in. Dodo: It would be an honor. Tweedle Dee: (honks) Only because we're friends, we're glad to join. Tweedle Dum: (honks) Aye, and because we're friends for the start. Bill the Lizard: With ya all the way, Gov'ner. The Cheshire Cat: This cat is now out of the bag. The Mad Hatter: Good thing we've pack our tea supplies just in case. The March Hare: We're all at your service, Mumfie. The Dormouse: A very honorable service indeed. The Gryphon: Count us in, being part of this alliance is by far capital. The Mock Turtle: Okay, I'm in. Next, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, their mates, Anda and Kata, Louis the Alligator came up to him. Terk: Count us in, Mumfie. Tantor: I can hardly wait. Rutt: Me either, eh. Going on adventures sure has some advantages. Tuke: You said it, Rutt. Beauty, eh. Anda: This should be good. Kata: Yeah, I can hardly wait. Louis the Alligator: We're with ya 100%, Mumfie. Then, Phil, Pain and Panic came up to him. Philoctetes: We're here to help. Pain: That's what friends are for. (to Panic) Right, Panic? Panic: You got that right, Pain. (to Mumfie) We're with you, Mumfie. Next, Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men were last to come up. Robin Hood: Greetings, Mumfie! We've come to be part of your Alliance of Friendship. Little John: We'd figured you guys could use some help. Lady Marian: You can always count on us. Friar Tuck: Anything for our old and new friends. Lady Kluck: Aye, you can bet your heart to rely on our help. Sir Hiss: Indeed. Sheriff of Nottingham: It would be our pleasure to join you, Mumfie. Trigger: You can count on us if you could count on our friends. Nutsy: Darn tootin. Finally, Kronk, Hucua, and John Silver came up to them as well. Kronk: (speaking to his Shoulder Angel and Devil) You guys think it's a good ida? Kronk's Shoulder Angel: Sure, that'll work. Kronk's Shoulder Devil: Have it your way, Big guy. But you get caught by any bad guys, don't come crying to me. Hucua: We're glad to join ya was well, Mumfie. (to Kronk) Am I right, Kronk? Kronk: (points and winks) Ri-ii-ight! John Silver: (tips his hat and bows) I too am just the pirate for the job, Mumfie, lad! Mumfie: Thank you, all of you for your support. As long as we work together, we'll make Equestria a better place. So, Everyone gathered with Mumfie to share their friendship with him. That night at the Castle of Friendship, Twilight gave Mumfie and the others some hospitality. Twilight Sparkle: Mumfie, I appreciate what you and your friends were doing together. Mumfie: I just thought I'd give my support to you and your friends, Twilight. (to Friar Tuck) And Friar Tuck, I'm glad you're with us, we could use a Man of God for good advices. Friar Tuck: And I'm just glad to be part of your alliance, Mumfie. You chose very wisely. Mumfie: Thank you, Friar. Lady Marian: (notices Flurry Heart) And who is this adorable little thing? Twilight Sparkle: Marian, meet Princess Cadance and Shining Armor's baby daughter, Flurry Heart, she's my niece. Lady Marian: (as Flurry raised her hooves up) Who's ready for uppy? So, Marian picked her up notice how beautiful she was. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Lady Marian: She's so beautiful, Twilight. She must be lucky to have a loving caring aunt like you. Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, Marian. Friar Tuck: She's so beautiful. (to Twilight) May I? Twilight Sparkle: Sure, Friar Tuck. So, Marian passed Flurry to Friar Tuck who is now growing fond of her. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Friar Tuck: Hello, Flurry. What a sweet little thing. Flurry Heart: (giggles as she gets tickled) Shining Armor: She sure likes you, Friar Tuck. Friar Tuck: (chuckles) She sure does, Sining Armor. John Silver: Aye, Friar Tuck. (as he passes to her) A chip off old pony which I mean as a compliment. (chuckles) So, John Silver started playing with Flurry just before her bedtime. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225